


Stepping Forward

by SpaceStingray



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: F/M, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: It was done, Jen had completed his mission. The Crystal is restored and Thra is beginning to heal from the wounds the Skeksis had left. But what comes next for the young Gelfling now that the ones who raised him are no more? Aughra says he is to rule, but how does one even comprehend? And, most importantly, will Kira stay with him now that the journey is done? Or will she return to her own people?





	1. Chapter 1

And they were gone, in a flash of light, the urSkeks had ascended towards the heavens and into nothingness. Jen stood, frozen like a statue, his eyes still locked on the great window above. His eyes slowly lowered down to the great crystal before him, The Dark Crystal, now whole again, and shining in a brilliant white. He had done it, after all this his journey was complete, he had completed the mission his master had set him off to do.

 

_It’s done,_ he thought to himself, _it’s done…_

 

“Um, Jen?” A soft voice jolted the Gelfling from his daze, Kira stirred in his arms. “You can put me down now.”

 

Jen suddenly remembered he was still holding her, the Gelfling girl he had stumbled upon on his travels and became his companion. “O-Oh, of course!” He mumbled as he gently set Kira on her feet. When she stood up straight her face turned into a grimace and she bent forward, wincing and clutching her side. Jen gasped and immediately knelt forward, his arms bracing against Kira to hold her up. “What is it? What’s the matter?”

 

“I-I don’t know, it just came back…” Kira whispered, her fingers clutching her Podling clothes.

 

Jen’s sharp pointed ears were erect with worry, he reached towards her back. “C-Can I see?” He asked sheepishly despite his fear. Without answering, Kira turned around and undid the bindings that held her tunic together. As they knelt on the floor, Jen gingerly lifted the tunic and inspected the place where skekZok had attacked her from behind. His eyes widened when he found the scar just below the base of her wing, all healed as if it had happened years ago. “I don’t understand…” he whispered to himself.

 

“Still mucking about as if the wings were just gifted to ya yesterday? Hm?” The two Gelfling heads swiveled around to see Aughra shuffling in their direction. “Still feel as if the essence was pulled from yer soul? Pfeh, come off it, s’not the end of the world! Already lived through it haven’t we?”

 

“She was k-“ Jen caught himself, lowering Kira’s tunic. “She was hurt, the bright ones healed her but…”

 

“Eeehh,” Aughra waved a hand. “Been healed more than once by the lot, just takes a while for the rest of ya to realize it. You Kira, be right as rain in time, need nothing more than that.”

 

“That’s a relief…” Kira said while she was re-tying her tunic. “Well, now what do we do?”

 

Aughra grunted, rolling her one good eye. “Not paying attention when the urSkeks explained, not surprising.”

 

The corner of Jen’s mouth twitched. “Aughra, she-“ He was interrupted by the sudden uproar behind them. He had just turned his head to see a small crowd of Podlings, shuffling in their direction, calling out names and questions in Podling language. Kira’s eyes widened as she returned their calls, she pulled from Jen’s grip and gingerly limped away to meet them halfway. Many of the Podlings full-on embraced her, many of them weeping tears that Jen hoped were of happiness. Soon she was completely surrounded as more and more of the newly awakened former slaves of the Skeksis made their way into the great chamber. Jen stood on the outskirts with Aughra, who had lowered herself into a sitting position, and watched in silence. As he watched her he felt a great knot form in his chest, the world truly had begun to heal itself from the damage the Skeksis had made. Here were all these poor souls, ripped from their homes, but now free and reunited with their families. Another crowd of Podlings emerged from a hallway, it was the members of Kira’s village who were not yet subjected to the horrors of the essence draining process. When their eyes fell upon Kira, who stood taller amongst the crowd, they cried out in relief and ran to her.

 

As the circle grew, Jen felt the pain in his chest grow, he turned and faced the Crystal. His eyes glanced over every uneven edge, every bump, every corner. “There’s so much about it I still don’t understand…” He said to Aughra.

 

“And there will always be time to learn.” Responded Aughra without missing a beat. “With the castle your new home and its libraries and archives to learn from, hmph, no excuses anymore, yes. Now is the time, now the REAL work begins.” With a loud grunt, Aughra pulled herself to her feet and shuffled towards Jen. She reached into a fold on her dress and undid a pin, inside of the fold was a small leather bundle, she tossed the bundle to Jen. “Here, foolish Gelfling tot dropped this in Aughra’s old home. Take it back, no need for the stuff, nasty.” Jen caught the bundle, when he got a look of the bundle in his hands a light curl formed at the edge of his mouth. He nodded to Aughra and tucked the bundle in one of his pockets, patting it to make sure it wouldn’t leave him again. “Thanks Aughra.” He said, crossing his arms. “Listen, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have gotten the shard. I’m sorry about your observatory…”

 

“Pheh, serves all right. Foolhearty Skeksis trying to avoid the inevitable, scatterbrained Gelfling trying to play until the end of time, Every time Aughra has to suffer for it, comes with the job s’all.” Aughra went on as she slowly shuffled around the pit where the great crystal floated above.

 

“Did… you say that this was my home now?” Jen asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

 

“Hm? Going deaf too?” Asked Aughra as she completed her orbit and strode over to the Gelfling. “UrSkeks said it loud n’ clear! The Crystal is yours, castle comes with it!” A pit formed in his gut as Jen’s gaze fell upon the tall ceilings, the elaborate carvings, the winding hallways… “Oi now, yer gonna fall in if you spin like a top so close to the edge!” Jen froze and took a few paces away. “Now, what say you, King?”

 

“I think I’m going to be sick…” Jen mumbled to himself.

 

“Aughra knows a good tea for that, was in my home but.” Aughra shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“Would you like a room here?” Jen blurted out before he could think.

 

“Mm?” Aughra grunted, raising one of her curled eyebrows, she leaned in close. “What say you?”

 

“I-Yes,” Jen straightened himself. “Your home being destroyed, it was my fault, so I offer the castle to you. Your home as much as mine, what say you?”

 

The old being blinked, she leaned in with pursed lips, studying Jen’s expression for any flicker of doubt. She blinked her single eye, then leaned back nodding. “There’s a bud in there,” she mumbled before turning away. “Yes… Aughra could make it bloom into something good…” She began shuffling away. “Needs guidance anyway, needs Aughra, everyone needs Aughra…” When she disappeared into a hallway, Jen suddenly felt very alone. His back was to the crowd so he didn’t notice the buzz of the crowd lowering to silence as he and Aughra were talking. After she had left, he stood, nearly trembling, as it all began to fall on him. Then he turned around and noticed a crowd of Podling eyes, all facing towards him. Jen gasped and took a step back, blind without any direction, then his eyes locked on Kira’s.

 

The female Gelfling began limping through the crowd, her expression one of worry and pain. Unknowingly, Jen began walking towards her, when he reached the crowd the talking started up again. Questions and statements all buzzed around him in a language he didn’t know. When he reached Kira and their hands finally met, Jen felt whole again. The emptiness in his gut was filled and the pain in his chest had subsided slightly. Kira squeezed his fingers gently, as if to say “it’s going to be okay” without the need of words. A grin spread over Jen’s face as he looked into her eyes, that beautiful copper brown, as brown as the canyons and valleys the Mystics called home. She was smiling back at him, happy to be here, happy to be with him. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. “Kira,” Jen said in a soft tone.

 

“Yes?” Kira’s ears pricked upwards.

 

Jen took a deep breath to steady his voice, he took a half step forward. “I-I-“

 

The two Gelflings were interrupted by the loudest barks and snarls that rang through the great hall like the mallet of a bell. Podlings jumped and hooted as a large mass of fur and fangs rolled under their feet before leaping at Kira. “Fizzgig!” Kira called out with joy, her hands pulling away from Jen’s. “You’re alive!” She wrapped her arms around the bundle of energy as the creature nestled into her chest, whimpering and whining like a baby that had just found its mother again. Kira was laughing as Fizzgig licked the tears from her face, the other Podlings were quick to encircle her again. This time, however, many of them turned to Jen, all with looks of both awe and concern. Many of the older Podlings stepped towards Jen and began asking questions, some of them now looking afraid. Jen’s mouth hung agape as his gaze darted between them, unable to answer, he resorted to waving his arms to get Kira’s attention. Soon enough the female Gelfling noticed his distress and came to his rescue, translating between the two parties. They were all questions about what had happened and what Jen did to restore the Crystal to its new glory. He started by telling of the Mystics and of his master, urSu, sending him to find Aughra. Eventually, Kira took over once he had gotten to the part where the two of them met up. Jen couldn’t keep his eyes off of her as she told the story to the others, she seemed so comfortable among them. Suddenly the crowd burst into laughter, Kira giggling at the statement. A voice returned to his ears.

 

_She is part of you, as we all are part of each other…_ Yes, the urSkeks had told him that earlier before their ascension. 

 

_Everything is connected in one way or another,_ he thought to himself. He watched Kira continue the story, she must have reached the part where they fell into the ravine outside of the castle because her wings were stretched out behind her.  _But can one connection be stronger than another?_ Jen felt the knot in his chest begin to form once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen tries to slip into his new role. Despite the bumpy roads, things appear to be going smoothly. Two discoveries are made, one that brings hope, one that only leads to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special note: There is a reference to the official novelization that will be discussed in-depth in the next chapter. It might cause the rating of this fic to go up a notch.

The first night in the palace was terrifying, that afternoon was spent with Jen, Kira and whatever Podlings that wished to stay, scouting the entire castle for any signs of dark life. Every other dilapidated Garthim skeleton seemed as if it was ready to spring to life at any moment, more than once a stray vermin would dart across the floor and send the Podlings into a panic. Every time they would rush to grab Kira and drag her to safety, much to her frustration. More than once Jen found the crumpled, lifeless bodies of the Crystal Bats, the spies that the Skeksis would send out all over Thra. The rooms were all left unkempt, filthy, cleaning supplies had been dropped if a slave happened to be holding it at the time of the Restoration. Jen looked upon it all in silent, grim observation. He had never considered himself one to hold a grudge or allow rage to consume him. But seeing the remains of his former enemies, the ones who caused so much grief, pain, destruction… something in him began to grow as his eyes fell upon the chambers of the former Emperor, the enormous bedroom, the dusty velvet drapes, the swords and weapons left hanging on the walls. Then they came to the throne room, a line of elaborately decorated seats were displayed, with the largest one sitting at the center, proudly representing the status of the Emperor. Jen walked to the center of the room with disgust. They were all tyrants, and he was expected to just be a replacement for all of this, to live in this enormous palace and rule over… 

Jen turned back and glanced over the Podlings that followed him and Kira, many of them former slaves. Surely they would want to go home, would any of them even consider seeing him as a ruler? How would one even BE a ruler over them? Kira noticed his growing worry and stepped forward, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Jen, are you alright?” She whispered.

“I’m just confused,” replied Jen in a truthful tone. “The urSkeks left this to us and I don’t even know where to begin or what to do. They truly are gone.”

Kira’s eyes fell to the floor, she seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before stepping up to his side. “Jen, the Podlings have told me that some are willing to stay, to help. Whoever is left with the responsibility for caring for the Great Crystal… they’re destined to rule. They will follow you.”

Jen’s eyes met Kira’s, lost in their comforting gaze for a few precious moments. He finally broke away and turned to the crowd, everyone looked upon him with encouraging smiles. Jen nodded, then gave a low bow to the group. When he stood straight he said “If this is to be my fate, then so be it. I will do my best to make sure Thra is…” He took a deep breath. “T-That Thra is prosperous and good.” He silently prayed that his words had been chosen correctly. Kira translated his words slowly to the group, who responded in happy cheers and chatters.

Kira turned to him with an approving grin. “They’re wondering what your first order is.”

Jen’s eyes fell upon the dilapidated remains of a Garthim warrior, his ears flattened against his scalp as a sly grin pulled the corners of his lips. He strode towards it and lifted one of the larger pieces he could carry. “Before anything, we should remove any signs of the Skeksis.”

Kira didn’t need to translate for Jen, the Podlings were eager enough to begin gathering the empty shells of their former captors. Jen eventually decided that the shells should all be thrown in the deep pits in the lower dungeons of the castle. He still remembered when he found himself surrounded by the many Garthim just yesterday. He couldn’t help but find joy in seeing the Podlings happily chuck bits and fragments over the edge, resulting in a series of satisfying clunks, bangs, and pings. 

When the Garthim were taken care of, it was then time for the Skeksis, namely their disgusting luxuries. Jewels, fancy robes, scarves, makeup, and other such treasures had no meaning to Jen. Having been raised by the Mystics, he saw no value in shiny materials that were only fit for display. When his eyes fell upon the scepter, the artifact held by the leader of the Skeksis, he felt a knot of anger begin to form. His fingers wrapped around the staff, unsure if he should break the thing or not, he merely held it in his hands for a moment. Jen sighed, and turned to Kira. After some discussion, the two agreed that all Skeksis artifacts should not be destroyed after all.

“If we truly forget, then the lessons learned will be forgotten as well.” Said Kira as she handed to scepter back to Jen. 

“We’ll lock them away, hidden, safe, but away.” Jen felt a wash of relief fall over him as Kira gave him an approving grin. She leaned in closer and whispered a ‘you’re doing great’ before breaking away to join some of the Podlings that were tearing down a series of banners. He gently touched his cheek with his fingertips, she was so close to his face just moments ago, and oh Thra did his face feel hot. He watched her casually chatting with them, the people who raised her, she seemed so comfortable. A small itch formed in the back of his mind again and it soon morphed into worry. Jen turned back to the scepter and began looking for other Skeksis artifacts to put away. Anything to keep his mind occupied.

After some time, Jen spotted two Podlings shuffling down the great halls with large stacks of books filling their arms. Jen dropped the banners he was carrying and rushed over. “W-Wait, stop!” He said in a tone he hoped wasn’t too harsh. “N-No, not books! Keep! Books stay!” The Podlings were a couple of young adolescents, they stared back at Jen with confusion as he took one of the books in his hands. He pressed the book against his chest. “Stay,” he said, “keep! Books we keep!” Eventually the two Podlings looked at each other, shrugged, then turned around, walking in the direction they came from. Jen let out a sigh of relief and began following them. He had no idea the Skeksis kept a library and was curious to see how large it could possibly be. 

The Skeksis library was a large store room, filled to the brim with various scrolls and texts all in various languages. Despite this, Jen was more than eager to leaf through everything and read the titles to himself. His jaw dropped when he came across a particular book which read “The tales of Gyr the Song-Teller”, written in Gelfling. He found another which told of a Gelfling named Jarra-Jen. Jen took a step back as he eyed the other titles and scrolls. History. Gelfling History. His heart was full to bursting, history that wasn’t gone after all. Jen couldn’t stop from smiling as he raced down the hall, Kira must know of this! When he caught sight of her, kneeling on the floor, he waved his long arms to grab her attention. “Kira! Kira come see! I’ve found the most spectacular-“ When she turned he slowed his pace to a halt, his face dropped. 

Tear marks were painted across her freckled cheeks, in her arms was a Podling slave, lifeless and limp. Next to Kira were several others, both former slaves and free members. Jen slowly approached and fell down to her level. He rested a hand on her shoulder as fought back a sob. “He… He was my adopted father.” Kira croaked, she pulled the lifeless form close to her. “He was taken from us just before my little brother was born. Those Skeksis… they took him from his little boy, from me…” Fizzgig was on Kira’s other side, nuzzling her with his shallow muzzle. Jen snaked an arm around her shoulders as she wept. “I hate them!” She wailed. “Those monsters tore families apart!” Jen held her in silence, he let her weep into his shoulder until she had no tears left to shed. The other Podlings joined her in the mourning, many of them being from her tribe had also known her father. Jen’s brows furrowed as he saw some curious marks on the dead Podling’s neck and throat. He chanced a glance towards some of the other former slaves with ashen skin and thinning hair, many of them also sported similar marks. Jen made a mental note, it was time for him to start learning the Podling language. He turned his attention back to Kira when her shakes began to die.

“Do you wish to bury him in the village?” He asked gently.

Kira nodded. “Yes, my mother would want to see him. And my brother and his mate.” She stood, her face was pointed away from Jen. 

“Will you be leaving in the morning?” He asked, Kira shook her head. “I-I don’t think it’s safe to…” She didn’t answer him, Kira was already striding down the halls with the dead Podling still clutched in her arms. Jen clawed at his sleeves as she left, torn between following her and wanting to respect her grieving. How did Podlings mourn? Was it like the UrRu? Did they have their own rituals? Would she want him to come with her? Eventually, Jen’s feet dragged him into the shadows of the castle hallways. His eyes were downcast. “You would just make things more difficult and tangled.” He whispered to himself. “She’s suffered so much already, don’t make her worry about speaking for you.” He stumbled in the darkness for what felt like hours until he came across a strange set of doors. With a curious tug, he opened them to reveal what appeared to be a guard’s room. There was a small cot, a writing desk, and various weapons and armor all stored and covered in layers of dust. Jen could only conclude that it was a guard’s room through the spears and metal suit, but it was incredible how it remained untouched for so long. When his eyes fell upon the cot, Jen realized just how tired he truly was. A yawn erupted from deep in his gut, causing his jaw to pop and strain as it stretched. He spotted a window latched shut and undid the lock. To his shock he could spy the first of Thra’s three suns beginning to peek over the horizon. The sound of galloping hooves pulled his gaze downward to see Kira and the Podlings beginning their travels back to the village. Now that he was alone, Jen felt tears stinging his eyes. Her hair seemed to glow a beautiful gold in the dawn’s light. He bit one of the fingers in his left hand, an old habit from when he was younger, as he watched her leave. When the party was a speck in the distance, he shut the window. Then he locked the door behind him and let his legs give out. He collapsed on the cot and erupted a cloud of dust into the air. He was out cold before it settled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen is faced with a dilemma, but through a friend makes his decision.

Jen awoke, it was dark, the last sun of Thra was just beginning to disappear beyond the horizon. Had he slept an entire day? In a panic, Jen scrambled to his feet and stumbled out of the room. A Podling had just trotted around a corner and spotted him, he shouted for help and soon Jen was surrounded by chattering faces and wide eyes. Jen, still dazed from sleep, was overwhelmed by the overlapping voices. He backed away, holding his arms in front. “W-Wait a minute, I’m still new to-“

“Oi!” Shouted a gruff voice. “You want to suffocate him? He’s an endangered species you know! Out!” Aughra shuffled forward, swinging a walking stick in front of her. The Podlings all jumped and scrambled in different directions. She came to stand at Jen’s side, grunting. She poked him with a sharp but stubby finger. “Got a lot of nerve disappearing like that, Gelfling!” Said Aughra. “Everyone in the castle was worried sick from not finding you. Thought you ran off!”

Jen’s eyes fell to the floor, his face grew warm in shame. “I-I’m sorry, I fell asleep, I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

“Mm,” grunted Aughra. “Well, even kings need sleep.”

“Are you sure I should be called that?” Jen asked.

“What else are you? UrSkeks left the crystal to you. You’re the new keeper. Thra is your world. You even have a queen!”

Jen’s eyes shot back up to Aughra. “W-Kira isn’t-!”

“What are ya, then?” Aughra jabbed another finger at his chest. “If she’s not your mate, then what is she?”

“A friend!” Jen retorted, shocked at his own anger. He regained himself, taking a deep breath. “She’s a friend, and I want to respect her if she wishes to keep it like that.”

“And how do you know she does?”

“Well…” Jen fiddled with his sleeves.

Aughra threw up her arms and turned to leave. “Like a brainless Nebrie calf! Waddling carefree and without any guide, you are!” She turned to face him again. “Listen to me, Gelfling, you made it all the way here and cleansed the planet. You can talk to a young female and tell her how you feel, hear?” She poked Jen with her walking stick, Jen nodded stiffly. Aughra nodded, a slight grin forming on her whiskered face. “Good then.” She turned and began shuffling away. “Oh, one more thing. Podling language lessons, first thing tomorrow morning in my study! You show up or I track you down and drag you there!”

Jen jumped. “O-Oh! Yes! That would be wonderful! Thank you Aughra!”

“Pheh! No good having a king not understand his people!” Aughra shrugghed and continued to leave. 

Jen was alone again. He rubbed his arms and began his own walk around the castle. His thoughts interwoven, Kira, the Podlings, Aughra repeating ‘king’ over and over. The more he thought about it, the more his chest felt tight. “I hate this…” he finally mumbled. Soon he made his way to a balcony, Jen leaned against the railing and watched the countryside below. Once it was barren, dust, nothing. Now he could see grass and shrubbery begin to take root. “The world is restoring itself, but it will never truly be the same…” Jen sighed, turning away from it all. He gasped and jumped when he noticed he wasn’t alone. In the doorway stood a Podling, a young former slave. He couldn’t have been fully grown for too long, his hair was beginning to come back and the ashy skin was starting to return to its earthy brown tones. The Podling jumped at Jen’s panic and rushed forward.

“Sorry! Sorry!” The Podling repeated, his native language peppering his speech.

Jen regained himself and waved his hands. “O-Oh, no! No need to apologize! I’m fine!” Jen reached forward and shook the Podlings hand. “I don’t mean to frighten you!” The Podling smiled back and returned the handshake. Jen chuckled, happy to meet a friendly face rather than a submissive one. “Your name?” He asked carefully. “Understand? Name?”

The Podling nodded, understanding his question. “Rubnat!” The Podling coughed, his voice strained at the final consonant. “R-Rubnat is name!”

Jen nodded. “I-I’m Jen, it’s a pleasure to meet you Rubnat!” Jen looked up at the night sky and slid against the railing to the floor. He gestured to the Podling. “Would you like to sit with me for a bit?” He patted the floor next to him. Rubnat nodded eagerly and sat with Jen. “Thank you, I’m grateful for friendly company.” His ears perked and he snapped his fingers. “Oh! I just remembered…” Jen dug into his pockets and pulled out his tiny pouch, the very one Aughra had given him, along with a small pipe. “I could use a good smoke, would you care?” He asked.

Rubnat sniffed the contents of the pouch, his beady eyes widened at the scent. He eagerly gave the pouch back to Jen and spoke in Podling language, Jen could easily tell he wouldn’t mind. Jen grinned and pulled a match from his belt. He loaded the pipe with his pipe-weed and lit it, taking a long drag. He held it in his throat for a few seconds before exhaling slowly. The smoke rolled from his mouth and nostrils like a lazy slug. Jen imagined all his cares were being chased off with it. “Oh yes, that’s nice…” He whispered, then offered the pipe to Rubnat. The Podling eagerly took the pipe and took a drag. He barely inhaled before his lips spasmed in deep, throaty coughs. He nearly dropped the pipe as he leaned forward. Jen took the pipe from him and began patting his back.

“Well, it’s UrRu weed so…” Jen’s eyes narrowed, something off caught his eye. When Rubnat settled, Jen carefully tilted his head to the side. In the moonlight he noticed odd patterns on the little Podling’s neck. By now the third and final moon of Thra had risen, Jen’s eyes finally adjusted. He gasped. There were scars, intricate surgical scars, all across the Podling’s neck. “You… what happened?” Rubnat carefully pushed Jen’s hands away, guiding them to his lap. The little Podling shook his head at the Gelfling.

“Skeksis...” Croaked Rubnat. Jen could see in his eyes that he wanted to tell more, but did not have the vocabulary, he nodded and locked eyes with the little Podling.

“I will learn your language, when I do, I will listen to your story Rubnat. Do you understand?”

Rubnat looked a little confused, but smiled and nodded. Jen still felt frustrated but was happy knowing that things wouldn’t be like this forever with him and the Podlings. He couldn’t undo the damage the Skeksis had done, but he was going to do everything he could anyway. Jen was happy again, the two settled back to a more comfortable position. Rubnat gestured for Jen to enjoy the pipe-weed while he could. Jen took a long drag and exhaled again, his fingertips tingled as it began to take effect. Growing up, he could never see the difference whenever the Mystics smoked this stuff, but smoking it himself made him feel like one. His body felt heavy, but tingly, his mind felt calm, he could truly relax for once. Jen and Rubnat sat in silence for a long while, their eyes towards the stars above.

When Jen finished his pipe-weed, he cleaned his pipe out and tucked it away. “I still can’t believe this… has all happened so fast.” He mumbled. “Not too long ago I was… swimming in a lake… I would dive under and imagine the other Gelfling waiting for me when I resurfaced.” He chuckled, coughing. “I’d play that game all the time growing up. And now?” He gestured with his arms. “All this? Really? And Kira…” His arms dropped to his sides. “Thra… I can’t believe…” Jen shook his head, turning to Rubnat. The Podling tilted his head, listening to Jen curiously. “I mean… It’s almost too much.” He sighed. “I am foolish…” 

Jen pulled his knees to his chest letting his chin rest on them. “I’ll admit it, I’m afraid.” 

Rubnat raised an eyebrow, he placed a hand on Jen’s back. Jen looked to the Podling and smiled. “Thank you. I know, it’s nonsense. My instinct tells me that I have to be smart. I can’t just rush into anything. But it’s also telling me to just… go! She’s smart, she’s clever, she knows things about the world I had no idea about. She’s tough and brave and…” Jen leaned his head back and looked to the three moons. “She looks like… one of the suns had come to life.”

Rubnat held in a chuckle, he’d seen Podlings his age and younger get like this before. He nodded in sympathy and continued to pat Jen on the shoulder. Jen felt his face flush. “I’m sorry, I should just tell her. But that’s what scares me.” He sighed. “I want to tell her how I feel, but at the same time, I don’t want her to feel as if I’m her only option.” Rubnat’s face dropped, Jen noticed and turned to face him. “If you were the last Podling on Thra, and you found another, and she was beautiful and wonderful, would you want her to feel as if she HAD to stay with you?” Rubnat blinked, pondering, then he shrugged and shook his head. Jen nodded. “Exactly, I want her to be with me, but not because she feels she HAS to!” Jen sighed, thumping his head on the stone behind him. “If… If she wants to go back to the Podling village for the rest of her life, if that makes her happy then I’ll support that. But…” He shut his eyes. “I really don’t want her to go…”

Rubnat huffed and tapped Jen on the shoulder. The Gelfling turned to look at him. Rubnat spoke in Podling language, but slowly, and gestured to the castle. Though he couldn’t understand his language, Jen knew the gist of what the Podling was getting at. He nodded and slowly pulled himself to his feet. “I’ll tell her,” he said. “When she comes back, I’ll tell her how I feel and whatever happens…” Jen suddenly swallowed. “I’m starving…” He said slowly. How long had it been since he had eaten? Or was that the pipe-weed? Rubnat burst into laugher and took his friend by the hand. The two made their way to the Skeksis food storage, it had been raided pretty well by the former Podling slaves, but there was still plenty for the two of them.

Miles away, galloping hooves thundered over the land. Kira was perched on top of a Landstrider, she could just see the Castle of the Crystal in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen has his first lesson and gets some ideas. Kira returns to the castle, but the visit to home came with a realization. The two finally confront in solitude...

Jen awoke with his head covered in cobwebs and his back in knots. He was awkwardly draped over one of the Skeksis sized chairs in the main dining hall. Jen groaned and tried to shift his weight, instead he tumbled off of the chair and landed hard on the floor. He rubbed the back of his sore neck. “What happened last night?”

“Got a little careless with that pipe-weed I see.” Aughra shuffled into the dining hall. “Got into one of the wine kegs in your fuzzy stupor. Aughra saw, got a good show of it.” 

Jen blinked. “I did… you saw?”

Aughra chuckled as she walked over to a nearby ledge, normally a candle would occupy it, but instead there sat her eye. She plucked it off of its resting spot and plopped it back into her open socket. “Podlings can hold their drink very well, even after having been slaves for so long. But you? Pfeh, yer forefathers would be ashamed of such a lightweight!” She gave a grin and jokingly waggled a finger in his direction. “Made for good entertainment at least, gave Aughra a good laugh. Brought back lots of happy memories, singing and dancing with the other Gelflings long ago…” She shuffled over and helped Jen to his feet. “Now then, Podling language, follow Aughra.”

Jen shook his head briskly to finish off the final clouds in his vision, it worked but invited a throb. He winced as he followed Aughra down the great halls. It was going to be a long morning…

~~~

Aughra’s teaching methods were a shock to Jen, mostly because of the lightning pace she had in comparison to any Mystic. Thankfully, he seemed to be able to pick up on everything with minimal questions required. After a few hours she dismissed him to “continue his duties”, whatever that meant. Jen was left sitting on a stool in the library, caught off guard by the sudden conclusion of the lesson. Aughra had just made it to the door when he stood and called for her. 

“W-Wait, Aughra don’t leave. Please!” 

Aughra grunted. “We got things to do, much to do, much to mend.” 

“I-I have a question, well…”

“It can wait for tomorrow.”

“Aughra, what was Gelfling courtship?”

Aughra paused, then slowly turned around. Jen was blushing all through his face, his eyes shyly turned down. “I-I never… you know… you’re the only one I can really ask.” He stumbled his reasoning before Aughra waved a hand, grunting.

“There were many of you. So many.”

Jen’s ears perked and he locked eyes with Aughra. He took a step forward, was she really going to tell him about his own people? Aughra grabbed a stool and lowered herself, grunting all the way. “Many clans, many different customs and cultures, all different kinds. Your people lived in the forest, the swamps, the deserts, the mountains…” She stroked her beard, her eye glazed over in memory. “Even underground…”

Jen blinked, his eyes turned to a map of Thra hanging on the wall. “We… really did live all over?” Aughra nodded gravely. He turned back to her, a shadow over his eyes. “And the Skeksis still…”

Aughra closed her eye, letting out a long breath. “It was grave times, Gelfling…” 

Jen clenched his fists, the pain came back to him, seeping though his chest. All the years of isolation, loneliness. The countless hours playing alone, pretending that the other Gelfling were hiding just behind nearby trees or rocks, waiting to leap out and surprise him. He thought of Kira holding her adopted father… “They tore families apart…” he mumbled. 

Aughra nodded gravely. “Much damage to Thra…” The two remained in silence for a moment before she continued. “Well, there’s differences between the clans, but it mostly centers around the basics.” Jen blinked as he stared at her. Aughra gestured with her hands. “Normally, the males would present something nice to the female. Preferably something they make. If they were smiths they’d craft some metalwork. If they were farmers they’d grow big flowers or a large vegetable.” At first Jen was excited, but his stomach slowly dropped. Aughra shrugged. “The female then judges, if she likes it then she’ll decide to stay, if she doesn’t she turns him down. And this goes for same sex couples as well. Gets a tad confusing or entertaining sometimes however.” Aughra chuckled. “Aughra remembers, this one time she saw two Sifa males making these elaborate boats. Both were trying to one-up the other, everyone in the clan was waiting for it to turn into a fist fight. Turns out the boats were meant to be courtship gifts for the other!” She burst into laughter. “Two muck-heads they were, perfect for each other!”

Jen chuckled nervously, worry lines began to form on his brow. Aughra noticed and pushed herself to her feet. “Well then, I’ll leave it to you. Just trust yourself, go with yer gut.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s probably going to be the best method anyway, cause she arrived in the castle this morning while we were having our lesson.”

Jen stiffened. “W-What?!”

Aughra grinned. “That Podling messenger earlier? He was letting me know.” She thumped him on the back. “It’s in your hands now, Gelfling."

~~~

When Jen asked where Kira was, the Podlings were quick to point him in the right direction. What they were not quick to do, however, was warn him that she was in the bathing quarters. Jen rounded a corner only to see outstretched wings branching from a pale, bare figure half submerged in water. Nearly tripping over his feet in the process, Jen scrambled back and ducked behind the corner he entered in. He thanked all of Thra that Kira’s back was turned when he barreled in. Sweat was dripping into his shirt when he heard her call out.

“Hello? Is someone there?” She called out cautiously. She repeated the question in Podling. Jen heard water sloshing, he slowly crept back the way he came. 

After he was in the clear, Jen paused and looked at his own clothing. He realized how long it had been since he had a proper bath and a change of clothes. He then wondered what the probability was that he COULD find clean clothes his size in the castle. A Podling happened to be passing through, he waved them down to ask. After a bit of gesturing to his ragged garments, the Podling nodded happily and brought him to the storage areas and servants quarters below.

After some time scrubbing the miles of dirt, dust, dried mud and other such things that he had picked up from his journey. Jen was soon in an outfit that he could only guess once belonged to a Gelfling guard. It was dark in color, stiff and jingled slightly. There were many metal hooks all over the uniform where the armor was supposed to attach. Something he obviously didn’t need. The uniform was also very loose, how skinny was his frame compared to his ancestors? Jen shook his head, that was an insecurity for another time. He scrubbed his old clothes as best as he could and laid them out to dry on a balcony railing. He figured by now Kira would be done with her own bath. He swallowed a lump in his throat, he turned towards the doorway leading back into the castle. Jen sighed and turned back to the railing. He gazed out over the expanse of Thra, lost in thought, he had more questions but didn’t dare look for Aughra. Reaching into the pocket of his uniform, he pulled out one of his only treasures left, his flute. How long had it been since he played? He remembered the Mystics giving approving grins, slow nods, sometimes a tap of the foot, whenever he played. Slowly his eyes widened, he put the flute to his lips and began playing.

~~~

Kira had just made her way to a balcony high on one of the tallest points of the Castle of the Crystal. The breeze was stronger at this height, it rushed past her, whipping her hair around her face. She gripped her Podling skirt and clamped her wings down as hard as she could. The gust was so strong, it felt as if she could have been carried off if her wings were free. When it was over, she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She found a bench and sat down, propping her chin on her palm. She felt something slowly wash over her figure, something she was very familiar with. 

When she had returned to the castle she asked the Podlings. “Where’s Jen? Can you tell him I’m back?” In response she would get hurries to the bath or offerings of food. Why was everyone being so pushy today? Or chatty? It was almost to the point of it being suspicious but… Kira leaned back and turned to stare at the landscape behind her. She figured it was probably because of pity, of her breaking down at seeing her father...

~~~

When she returned to the Podling village, her adopted mother Ydra was in hysterics. The village held a mass funeral for the lives that had been lost over the years. There was relief as well, with many Podlings now being reunited with their families after being taken away and drained of their essence. Kira spent the day with her adopted family, her mother and brother. Despite being surrounded by loved ones and friends, something felt wrong the entire time. That evening, she sat with her mother in the grass to have a long talk, they settled on the banks of the river by the village, Ydra merely leaned in and ran her short fingers through Kira’s hair.

“My sweet Kira, my beautiful sun beam.” Kira felt stiff, her eyes stared blankly over the river before them. Ydra studied the face of her adopted daughter, her little eyes filled with tears as she buried her face in Kira’s side. “I knew this day would come soon enough, but I would never be ready for it.”

Kira blinked from her stupor and turned. “Mother…” 

“You need to go back to the castle, my dear.” Ydra said finally, pulling her face away from her daughter. “For so long I prayed for someone to come along for my Kira, and he came. He’s a bit of a soft boy, and he can’t dance any better than my brother with the one foot-“

Kira choked, “What?” She laughed. “Mother, I-"

“-But!” Ydra pulled away. “He’s a Gelfling.”

Kira opened her mouth to argue, but slowly closed it. She sat with her mother in silence. The black water harmonized with the wildlife, shuffling trees and singing insects. Kira gazed upon it all, her home, it suddenly felt… alien to her now. She turned back to Ydra, who placed a hand over her own. “Be with your own kind, my dear.” Without saying anything else, the two rose to their feet. Had Ydra shrunk in the time she had been gone? Kira gave her a firm hug, something off was hurting inside. She said her goodbyes to her brother, then called a Landstrider. 

As she rode, she suddenly realized why she was hurting so much. The world she grew up in, the people who adopted her, the waters she swam in, the animals she played with… it wasn’t hers anymore. 

"My heart’s breaking…” she whispered as the Landstrider thundered over the countryside with ease.

~~~

“Kira?”

Kira jumped, the cat’s cradle she was working on slipped from her fingers and fell in a tangle on her lap. She looked up to see Jen standing at the top of the stairs. He was panting, obviously worn out from climbing to get to this level. He was dressed in a dark uniform of some sort that Kira had never seen before. She sat up, stiff, unsure of herself, as he approached her gingerly. 

“Jen,” she said with a nervous smile. “You scared me.” 

Jen scratched the back of his head. “Sorry,” he responded. “I was just excited to finally see you. I… kinda got lost on the way up here.”

Kira covered her mouth as she giggled. “I’ll believe it.” She said, sighing. “It’s a big place, that’s for sure.” She patted the bench next to her. “But you’ll get used to it.”

Jen eyed the offered seat, but cleared his throat and straightened himself. Kira blinked curiously back. Jen took a deep breath. “Y-Yes, since… Aughra said the castle belongs to me now, since… I’m the new keeper of the Crystal.” 

Kira nodded nervously, she straightened her skirt and tucked the cat’s cradle into her pocket. 

Jen cleared his throat and pulled his flute from one of his pockets. His eyes locked with hers as he said. “I-I have a song. A song for you. I… I made it.” Kira blinked, her brown eyes showing a range of emotions as Jen readied his flute. With trembling fingers, he played a simple but sweet little melody that seemed to dance on feet made of trickling water and tumbling leaves. When he finished, Kira’s face was a bright pink. She gave a nervous smile in response, exhaling in what they both hoped wasn’t a laugh. Jen cleared his throat and tucked the flute away. “I-I hope you liked it, I know it’s not, y’know… it’s not a sword or a bouquet of flowers or a boat…”

Kira’s brow furrowed. “What are you going on about?” 

Jen stiffened. “I-um, well.” He thumped his palm against his forehead. “Forgive me, Kira. I’ll just be on my-“ he turned to head back down the stairs before Kira called out.

“Jen wait!” He stiffly turned, Kira was standing. Her eyes were wide, embarrassed over the volume of her voice, she sat back down and motioned for him to join her. “I-I haven’t seen you in a while, sit with me?”

Jen’s body language seemed to relax a bit as he responded. “Oh… Okay.” He settled next to her. The two sat in a painfully awkward silence, neither one wanting to make the first noise. Finally, Kira took a breath. 

“That was a lovely song, thank you.” 

“Y-you’re welcome. It took me a while to memorize the fingering.” He mimicked playing a flute with his hands, giving a small but forced grin. Kira chuckled.

“You did very well! But, I have to ask… what’s the occasion?”

Jen swallowed a lump in his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… you’ve been through a lot.” His face began to flush ever so slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry about everything. Your village, your father… I’m sure this is overwhelming for you.”

Kira nodded, her eyes fell to the floor. 

“… I should have gone with you to the Podling village. I should have been there for you.”

“No, you would have been welcome, but you’re needed here and that’s fine.”

Jen shook his head. “I’m not doing anything right now. Well, I’m learning Podling.”

Kira’s ears perked. “Oh?”

Jen chuckled. “Yeah, Aughra’s teaching me.”

“Oh…” Kira chuckled. “That must be an interesting experience.”

Jen crossed his arms. “You’re not wrong, but she’s a good teacher regardless. I’m learning a lot.” 

“I’m glad!”

Jen began rubbing his arms. “I’m… I’m glad you came back.”

“Of course! I didn’t want to leave you alone.” Kira turned to Jen with a warm grin. Jen felt his stomach twisting, how unfair.

“O-Oh, Kira…” He found himself just lost in her eyes for a few moments. Kira gazed back at him, her genuine smile seemed to melt away his tension. Jen shook his head, to clear the cobwebs that were forming. “I-I’m sorry.” He chuckled, then sighed. “Oh… I’m awful at this.”

“Awful at what?”

Jen sighed. “Kira, you’re a Gelfling, I’m a Gelfling, we’re the only ones left.”

Kira’s grin slowly faded. “Yes?”

“I’m sure you’ve seen it too. Folks looking at us, the whispering amongst themselves.” Jen’s eyes fell to the floor. Kira leaned back and rested her hands on her lap. “They expect us to…”

Kira slowly crossed her arms. “Yes…”

Jen shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He stood and walked to the other side of the balcony. “Kira, I can’t lie about this. I hate it.” Kira blinked and stared at him, Jen stiffly nodded. “I-I do!” He pulled his flute out. “If Gelfling were still around, you’d be able to freely accept or reject this song! You could tell me to take a hike and that would be fine!” He tucked it back in harshly as Kira raised an eyebrow. “But now? Everyone expects only one answer and… Kira, I just can’t… I don’t want to push it on you.”

Kira stared back at him, speechless. Jen took another deep breath, she realized his eyes were beginning to water. “I can’t just expect you to say yes because we’re the last. You have your freedom, you’re your own person. Kira…” He stepped forward and lowered himself to his knees. “Kira, you are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. You’re brave and wise and witty and clever and…” Jen rubbed his eyes. “I-I don’t even know if I deserve you. But this castle does. You will always have a home here, it is your castle as much as it is mine. Without you, I would have never restored the Crystal.” He took her hands in his. “Stay here forever if you desire, but… would you do it with me? Together?”

A droplet fell on his fingers. Jen looked up to see Kira, tears were streaming down her face. She was shaking. Did he say something wrong? He was about to rise to he feet, but she leapt from her seat and wrapped her arms around him, laughing. Jen fell back until they were both laying on the stone floor, pulled into each others’ arms. They were both crying happy tears. When they rose back to their feet they were disheveled, both in appearance and in emotions. With a gentle touch, Jen tucked a strand behind Kira’s ear. His fingers trailed down her chin. How could any creature be so beautiful?

She cupped his face in her hand. “Jen,” she whispered. “When the Skeksis held me prisoner, it was your voice that snapped me out of their control. When I was just a lonely girl in the village, you came along and gave me purpose.” She pulled his face close to her’s. “You set me free. I would go on a thousand more journeys with you.” Their lips met in a gentle contact. It was a ritual neither of them had ever witnessed in their own upbringings. It wasn’t something that was taught or shown to them. But something about it felt correct. Jen’s hands snaked their way around Kira’s frame and pulled her close, her own hands doing the same. 

When they pulled away, it felt as if they had ended their first dream-fasting. They stared into each others’ eyes, then embraced each other. They stood there, enjoying the sensation of being held by one another, until the shrill barks of Fizzgig rang from the stairway. Jen and Kira pulled from each other’s arms just in time to see the ball of fur tumble upwards and into the balcony. He landed directly in between the two and started barking for attention. Kira laughed as she picked the little creature up and held him in her arms. Jen couldn’t help but chuckle as he ran his hands over Fizzgig’s soft fur. 

The Gelfling locked eyes again, Jen nodded towards the stairwell. “I guess… we should tell Aughra?”

Kira chuckled and nodded. “She would find out sooner or later, we might as well be the ones to let her know.” Jen laughed and took one of Kira’s hands in his own.

“Alright, together then.”

He was frightened, the knot in his chest was still there as they began their descent. He was scared of the kind of king he would become, what kind of land he would allow Thra to be. But now, with Kira at his side, it didn’t seem quite as horrifying. Finally, at long last, he didn’t feel alone anymore.

 

The End


End file.
